


A Distorted Dream

by CtrlShroom



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Coma, Delusions, F/F, Graphic Depictions of Illness, M/M, Manipulative Hannibal Lecter, Manipulative Will Graham, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Season 3 Finale, Vomiting, more tags as i add chapters for characters too..., will graham is not sane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26789476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CtrlShroom/pseuds/CtrlShroom
Summary: Will Graham is charged with taking care of Dr.Lecter after his attempt at ending their lives fails, what happens after is all on him and the pendulum swing can no-longer dip into both sides, it must stop on one or the other.which side will Graham's pendulum stop?
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 2





	1. Despierto

**Author's Note:**

> just a disclaimer anything depicted is not presuming anything i write is an accurate depiction i just google this shit lol.

In a yellow musty room curtains open the sound of water nearby

Hannibal’s gaze took in the room, his breathing pushed back in his face with a plastic mask.

the iv in his left forearm, several healed puncture wounds around it’s resting place.

He swallowed, and flexed his fingers feeling the cold handcuffs next to his right wrist but not around it. Before any sudden movements were made he heard a slam of a door and will graham’s voice, as if there was another person in the room but hannibal heard no such extra movement or voice.

He closed his eyes as the voice got closer.

“You are just going to lie there aren’t you doctor lecter, lie there while i-”

He feels the iv ripped from his forearm.

he almost flinches.

Will circles the bed, Hannibal listens to his footsteps.

He fumbles with the handcuffs and the sound of metal clanking, jingling rather.

“Bastard, bastard…”

Will curses gripping hannibal’s limp wrist and shoving the cuffs around it the other to the bed frame

“Just leave! i keep- i tried and you took my choice from me doctor Lecter, again.”

The gentle rise and fall of his chest indicated no change in state to Graham.

For several minutes there was silence as Will presumably stood in the room pondering

A thump interrupted the silence, the sound of his body dropping against the floor.

Hannibal opened his eyes glancing at Will's figure dimly lit by the open curtain.

The sound of will choking was more poignant than what Hannibal could see with his eyes,

He tugged at the cuffs, not locked, they fell open. Hannibal let his socked feet touch the hardwood floor. With a struggle he knelt over Will, his legs atrophied he assumes.

Even through his mask he could smell the bile in Wills throat trying to eject. He waited to see if Graham would react or if he was capable. his body began convulsing and Hannibal turned it toward the window. Will on his side now, his lunch regurgitating gathering in his throat and out his mouth, coughing, snorting trying to gasp for air between expulsions of half digested food.

The light hit the right side of Graham's face and the detail of his scar traveled from under his eye towards his jaw and back into his cheek, a jagged interruption in his stubble. Which had since grown into a beard where scarring had not taken place. Hannibal waited until the convulsing subsided and moved him out of his own vomit when he was sure Graham was sufficiently unconscious and out of danger.

The light from the window began to dim. His shoulders sore, he reached for the bed it creaked under his weight. He gently unbuckled the muzzle from around his neck, cracking it as he did so.

He took a deep breath, stepping over Will he observed the unconscious' attire, a dark turquoise worker's suit, a great wool jacket covering any identifying marks. 

He took a deep breath, a crisp smell entered his nose, salt water and sweat some artificially scented antiperspirant not well used enough. He observed the room next, turned the lamp beside his bed on opened the drawers below it, a bible and a pen was its contents.

He shut it and proceeded out the door, stretching his calves as he did so. He entered a room with most personal items around the couch, a backpack he didn't recognize quite full. Clothes laid own on a cushioned chair next to the well used couch. The coffee table in front of it had no top, no more a table than it was a frame with legs. Must have had a glass top.

His eyes roamed this room nothing more than cheap furniture no tv or microwave.

He entered the kitchen, a broken Swiss army knife sat on the counter. The wine opener piece wedged sideways in a cork where it cannot close.

Hannibal picked up the pocket knife and breathed in the cork,

“ Amarone della Valpolicella”

He identified verbally his voice cracking with the lack of use. The bottle was nowhere to be found.

He opened the fridge and grabbed a water bottle and a half eaten apple on the top shelf.

Judging by Will’s coat the weather is cold, he elects to borrow one from the closet, slips on the stylistically challenged new balances by the door. With the cold bottle and apple he leaves the apartment. It occurs to him he has not shaved in whatever amount of time he lie there, he’ll get definite answers later. The sun was going down and hannibal decided it was time for a walk.


	2. mal diagnosticado

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm going to borrow and distort some dialoge from red dragon so you might recognize it.

Will wakes to the smell of rotted food, he gags on it, the taste in his mouth and burn in his throat. This not an unfamiliar occurrence to him. He pulls himself up not to bother to glance a the bed where Doctor Hannibal Lecter lay unconscious as he has been for months.

He walks into the kitchen to find a rag, he wets it under the loud sink hustling as the water shoots through the pipes. He walks back into the room preparing to clean the vomit but the urge to repeat it overcomes him as he sees Hannibal's absence.

Hannibal was gone, how could he be?

Graham leant against the door frame and dropped the rag.

He mentally lacerates himself for keeping a killer like him alive when he knew he himself was not stable. Or was he upset that Hannibal had left him, the thought pondered him more than he pondered it. It as dark he had left, Graham saw his sneakers at the front door were missing, he checked the closet was missing the only other jacket in the house.

He opened his backpack, its rotted contents were untouched. He zipped it back up and searched the kitchen, the knife was uncharacteristically left alone, he had not taken any weapons, He opened the freezer, dark umber liquid leaked from the icebox, he blinked and it was gone. The cabinets were empty, Hannibal could not have taken anything from them. He took shoes and a jacket he planned to go somewhere he’ll want sustenance-

The door opened and Graham’s head whipped around to see the killer he’d been nursing in the doorway. He reached for the swiss army knife on the counter.

“Did you have a nice walk?”

He asked at a particularly loud tone.

Hannibal hummed as he hung up the jacket.

“‘Amarone’ Will? I don’t imagine your tastes have changed that much since our tumble in the sea.”

Will scoffed and pulled the cork off the swiss army knife as Hannibal slipped out of will’s ill fitted shoes.

“Do you dream often Will?”

Hannibal asks as he turns to face will in the kitchen.

“I do not.”

Will feels the adrenaline ease as Hannibal composes himself as if he has not been laying in bed for months with multiple physical injuries.

He is just as dangerous now as he was three years ago but not to will, he isn't sure if it bothers him or excites him.

“Then what do you dream of when you are awake?”

Will rounds the kitchen counter with the cork screw visibly in hand.

“ in the daylight I dream of unburdening myself from you.”

Will shoves the cork into hannibal's hand, looking for a reaction but hannibal doesn't move to defend himself or attack. he accepts the broken device, welcomes it even.

Graham’s jaw clenches with hannibal’s lack of violence.

“What kind of patient would I be if I repaid your kindness with the opposite?”

Will shakes his head.

“Horse shit.”

Graham spits

“What a collection of scars you have, Will”

Will moves past Hannibal to sit on the couch.

“To never forget the worst of them.”

“Or the best.”

Hannibal answers quickly.

“What are you biting at hannibal? Just come out and ask it or play games i can play games for as long as that cork screw is sharp.”

Hannibal frowned, and observed the broken item in his hand, could easily gut whatever its thrust into.

“Certainly not my usual diet, i doubt you’ve kept my standards at least consumables, i am clean shaven and not by my own hand.”

Will is silent and moves to turn the lights off in the apartment,

It occurs to will, Doctor Lecter dos not remember their miraculous survival. Hannibal has shown his cards, not his usual play.

“I couldn't have you getting lice.”

Will answers quite late, Doctor Lecter let’s it slide.

This is going to be a long night.


End file.
